The aim of the proposed research is primarily to develop adequate methodology for studying the factors determining the influence that scientific information will have on decision makers in the health services field. It is believed that if more knowledge of those factors were available more persuasive research with more probable impact could be planned with little if any threat to the scientific quality of the research. Three types of interview methods will be developed and tried with decision makers at three levels in the health services hierarchy. The interviews are designed to determine which factors in an experiment or other investigation are most and least important in influencing a decision maker to seek to implement, directly or indirectly, the conclusions of the research. One of the interview methos involves an experimental paradigm in which existing research is presented in various way; the other two methods involve either an interview structured around specific research problems or an intervies directed only to more general concerns. Materials suitable for continuing investigations, along with recommendations for further research, will be products of the proposed project.